


Cuddles. Doctor's Orders.

by Duckseamail



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dramatic Sokka, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Sickfic, So sweet you'll get cavaties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckseamail/pseuds/Duckseamail
Summary: Sokka wakes up sick. Cuddling in bed is just what the doctor ordered. (Not really, but who wants to get up early, anyway?)
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Cuddles. Doctor's Orders.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crapoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapoftheworld/gifts).



> cuddling prompt #19: While Someone's Sick

A rough cough startled Suki awake. She blearily opened her eyes and rolled over to face away from Sokka. _She_ didn’t want to catch whatever he had, thank you very much.

“Suki.”

She scrunched her eyes closed tight and pulled the blanket over her head.

Her husband sniffed loudly, then poked her gently on the back. Suki’s mouth twitched into a small smile.

“ _Suki_ ,” he whispered again. And Sokka sounded pretty pathetic, so she popped her head from the blanket and scooched, so her face was directly in front of his.

Sokka looked...like he’d had better days. His eyes were weepy and heavy-lidded and there was a grayish tint to his skin. But, she knew it wasn’t too severe from the way his lower lip was pouted out in an approximation of his “Suki, I love you, will you do something for me?” face.

So, Suki threaded her fingers through Sokka’s hair and asked, “What do you need, baby?”

He smiled at her and weakly lifted his arm and flopped it over Suki’s side. It was kind of like a half-hearted hug.

“A doctor,” Sokka rasped. She winced. His throat must be killing him right now. “But first. Cuddle me? One last time?” He sounded so dramatic that she couldn’t hold back a sharp laugh.

“You aren’t _dying_ , Sokka.”

“How do you know? You’re not a doctor.”

Suki fondly shook her head and took her hand out of Sokka’s hair and rested it on his back. She wiggled closer until Sokka’s head was tucked against her neck, and their legs were tangled together.

Suki pressed a gentle kiss to his hair and started rubbing her hand lightly up and down Sokka’s back. This was something they both loved, and honestly, Suki would cuddle her husband in a heartbeat even if he wasn’t sick. And she knew he would do the same for her.

“I love you, Suki. To the moon and back.”

She gave Sokka a soft squeeze in answer before rolling them over, so he was draped over her. His breathing was growing deeper, and Suki knew she would have to wake him up soon to visit a doctor, but...right now, she was warm and sleepy, and perfectly content to spend the rest of the morning wrapped up tight with the person she loved most in the world.


End file.
